Life Of An Undead Rocker
by FashionDiva7
Summary: My name is Ember McClain. You may think you know who I am, and all about me and my past. You may even think you know what my future holds. Let me assure you, you're dead wrong. This is my story. Forget you past thoughts of me, and let me explain.
1. Intro

**Yeah I know, I'm supposed to post PP: the real story, but I'm waiting till I finish Acceptance (which writer's block has claimed for now, but i will get it back!!) I hope you enjoy this. It's not a real actiony first chapter, but bear with me, I'm trying to make this one good. This intro is in first person, so tell me if i I should keep it that way for the rest of the story or go back to Third-Person.**

* * *

**Introduction**

It's amazing how easily people can label someone as 'The Bad Guy'. Most of the time they don't even know the whole story. They just see something happen, judge it as wrong, and the person becomes evil in their mind. Ever had it happen to you? It happened to me.

It's amazing how a simple mistake can ruin your entire reputation. How do I know? It's happened to me.

My name is Ember McLaine, and I need to tell my story. Yeah, I know. You all hate me and think I'm such a terrible person...ghost...whatever! Just listen, and when I'm done, tell me: Am I really a 'Bad Guy'?

**o-o-o-o-Line Break-o-o-o-o**

I was twelve years old when my parents died in a sudden car crash. Horrible, huh? I was moved to the local ophanage where, no surprise, I didn't fit in. Bet you weren't expecting that.

They tried putting me with family after family, but they never kept me. One family used me as a maid, another tried to mold me into 'the perfect daughter.' The point is, they didn't care. Sure some family's were nice, but I didn't like staying with strangers.

When I was almost sixteen, the agency told me that if I didn't get a family before I was eighteen, they would have to kick me out onto the streets. Luckily another family came for me. They were the Wells, and they were a nice bunch. A husband, wife, and a daughter my age.

The daughter's name was Maddie, she was a scientific girl who was overly concerned with grades. We couldn't have been more different. I live for the thrill of the spotlight and the chanting of a crowd. Maddie finds math problems and experiments exciting. I dreamed of being the greatest singer of all time. She dreamed of starting her own line of technology.

The point is, we hated each other. She was always unhappy with my popularity and confidence. I couldn't stand how everything came so easy to her. She wanted me gone, she didn't know it it would actually happen. But, hey, you cant always predict the future.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the Intro.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Alright here it is. Hope you enjoy! Ignore spelling mistakes, I couldn't get Word open.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Ember, twenty minutes till we have to go!" My eyes snapped open. _Augh, Monday morning..._ I kicked my covers off and groggily made my way to the bathroom.

I pulled my dark hair up, grimacing at the choppy haircut my adopted mother, Sara had insisted on. I mean, come on, I'm sixteen. Can't I decide how my hair should look?

Smearing on some dark eyeliner I returned to the mess that is my room. I glanced at the clock. _7:45. _Fifteen minutes. I grabbed some clothes out of a drawer and slid them on: black jeans, a single black glove, and a black top w/one sleeve.

_7:55. _I raced down the steps. There, Maddie stood waiting impatiantly. I rolled my eyes and brushed past her. I slid into my car and floored it out of the driveway.

Maddie could find her own way to school.

_(-Note from Ember: OK, I know what your thinking. Gee, Ember, that was real mean of you, leaving your sister at home like that! Well guess what? She has a license too, and a car of her own. Does she use it? No. Why? Something about helping the envirnment or some other crap. (1) So walking ten minutes to school shouldn't be that big a deal when she refuses to drive. It's better for the world anyways. Why should I be her driver?-)_

My car scraped against a rod too low to see, a problem the school had. I parked and strode into the building, ignoring the stares, by now I was used to it. Stopping at my locker I quickly gathered my books and made my way to the sanctuary of first period Music/Band class.

I smiled, a rare thing to see in a school, when I noticed the big FedEx package propped against the back wall. The teacher, a frail elderly man named Mr. Coleman, smiled as she passed him. "Tell me what you think, I had it made special."

I pulled some scissors out of my pencil pouch/purse and cut it open. Inside was a large thing of bubble wrap. I tore it away to reveal the beautiful guitar underneath. It was finally here!

The paint seemed to shimmer. The iredecent blue and purple markings drew the eye over the sleek design. I grinned. This was great. Mr. Coleman saw my expression and said. "So what do you think?"

"It's beautifull." I murmered, strumming a note. It rang pure and strong and sliced through the silence.

"Glad you like it, Ember. I hope you enter this year. The Musical Arts Festival is a great chance to be discovered." Mr. Coleman said, adjusting his glasses. They were always slipping down his nose.

The Musical Arts Festival took place every year here in Alexis Park (my city). It was considered to be a great honor to be a part of it. Talent scouts came each year...but I was afraid of rejection the last few years... I've stayed in the background in the past, so this year I indend on performing.

I nodded. The rest of music class past like a breeze, quick and almost unnoticable. Sadly, the rest of the classes were agony. I was the outcast, so therefore I was resented by all.

But I dont care. Most of them dont have a future besides that of working as busdrivers and other not-so-great careers. They failed at most classes, I'm proud to say that I excelled. Once someone told me that when I grow up, I'm going to OWN these people. A pleasing thought if you ask me.

Finally the day draws to an end and I grab my bag, sling it over my shoulder, and briskly walk to my car. Tryouts for the Musical Arts Festival are in an hour, I can't be late.

As I pull out, I notice that there's something sliding around on the floor next to me. I ignore it, but soon the constant bumping causes me to lean down and pick up the object at fault, my new guitar in it's case.

_SLAM. CRASH. SCREEEECH..._

It all goes black.

**.**

**..**

**...**

**..**

**.**

My eyelids wont open, I dont have the strength. _What happened? Where am I? _The questions flood my head as pain rushes up to meet me. I choke back a scream and attempt to pick up some conversation around me.

"...Could be fatal. The truck driver..."

"...Hit really hard, I'm sorry. She might not make it."

"...Was she doing? I can't imagine..."

"...Her heart beat!!"

"...My God! Someone, get the doctor!"

"...Not breathing..."

"...Heart rate slowing down..."

"...Gonna lose her!!"

_Beep. Beep. Be--Silence. _

I felt disoriented and succumbed to the darkness, plunging into it's endless depths.

* * *

**1- Just put that there since it feels like something Ember would think.**

**So did it make sense? Too rushed? Wierd? Bad?**

**Tell me, I really want to know. I'm trying to improve so I can make the local writing team. TTYL**

**KeEp On RoCkEn, FashionDiva7**


	3. Chapter 2

**I know, late. Late. Late. LATE... LATE! **

**Enough of that. Sorry, I have a monster research paper due Friday on the Egyptions. (zzzzzz...., Lol). I hope updates come quicker after that.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Life After Death

_What happened? _I groggily pull myself to my feet. Opening my eyes I get a strange shock. Everything's green and swirling. Purple doors lay scattered around me.

My breathing becomes faster. _Where. Am. I?_ My eyes widen, taking in every detail. Then something catches my eyes.

A spiral of bright green light. I shrug. _Might as well._ Then with a single step into it, my vision blurs and I suddenly feel a strange chill.

I've wandered into some kind of junkyard. Piles of debris are lying around. I spin to go back to the light, only to find it gone._ That's odd..._ But I can't dwell upon it.

I creep around one of the piles and check to see if anyone's there. Nothing.

_Alright, Ember, you can do this. You've been through worse._ I reminded myself, shuddering from the memories of my escapes from foster homes. Then I kick my way to the gate of the junkyard.

_CRRRREEEEEEEEEKKK!!!_ The rusted hinges groan with disuse.

After what seems like ages, I find town. I breathe a sigh of relief and start towards it. The road is uneven, and covered in the remains of a rainstorm.

"Ugh." I trip in puddle, the dirty water making my makeup run. Then I glimpse my reflection.

I freeze. My beautiful black hair is gone, replaced my an eerie cyan blue. My brown eyes are now that same swirling green as that strange place behind the light. And my face...

The tan that I'd spent so long perfecting was gone. I was chalk white, nearly translucent. My makeup was the same, though a bit runny. (Thank God.) Then something unbelievable happened.

-{Note from Ember: _You know, I remember this part clearer than most things. But, I guess if it happened to you then you'd think the same.}-_

My reflection vanished. I screamed in shock, and can you blame me? I stared hyperventilating. I looked at my hands, hoping it was just a trick of the light, but I couldn't see them either.

_I'm invisible._ The thought, though crazy, came to mind. There was no stopping that. _Or just crazy..._ Or that.

I brushed myself off and continued onward.

Once I reach town, I head immediatly for home. All the while, glancing at my arm, hoping it would show itself again. No such luck.

I open the door and see Maddie heading down the stairs. She walks by me, as if I dont exist. That scares me even more._ So I'm not crazy, but that means... I really am invisible. _I think in wonder.

Then I trot up the stairs._ I'll fix this somehow._ -{Note from Ember- _How wrong I was.}- _Entering my room, I gape in horror at the blank walls and emptiness.

_They're sending me back to the orphanage._ I conclude in dread.

I race down the stairs, I have to get them to change their minds.

They're sitting in the family room. Mrs. Wells sipping coffee, Mr. Wells watching sports, and Maddie fiddling with some contraption. (No doubt another one of her inventions).

Then I notice something strange. _They're all wearing black. That's weird... Plus, they all had tired, grim looks on their faces._ Then I giggle a little. _Where's the funeral?_ Not a bad joke for the clothing choice.

Then I realize that they cant see me either. I walk out the door._ I'll talk to them later. Right now, I have to get this figured out._

I don't know how I ended up there, but I somehow found myself at the cemetary. _Guess I don't have to worry about this invisibility wearing off and giving someone a heart attack._

Then I caught sight of it, a grave, covered in fresh dirt. Maybe this was why the Wells were in such a strange mood. I toss my head a bit and walk over.

The inscription is neat and elegant. It reads:

_Ember C. McClain_

_1972-1988_

_Victim of A Terrible Car Crash. _

_We will always remember. Rest In Peace._

_-The Wells Family of Amity Park_

**_I'm DEAD??????_** I feel dizzy and sway a bit, then collapse into a faint.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review, but if you dont, I understand. **


	4. Chapter 3

**This is just a side projest, so updates will not be often. Same with 'My New Life'.**

**

* * *

**

I'M DEAD? BUT THEN HOW AM I WALKING AROUND???

When I came to, my head was foggy and unfocused. Where was I? I slowly became aware of the fact that I was lying in the dirt.

Some of it had gotten into my mouth. I spit it out in digust and pulled myself up.

I brushed the mess from my leather pants and looked around absentminded. I was in a cemetary for whatever reason. I spun.

The sight of one of the gravestones woke me up. Everything rushed back to me: my grave, the Wells', invisibility...

I looked down quickly. Nope, I was visible once again.

That caused me to let out a sigh of relief. But how could I be dead? _I wouldn't be able to ask myself these questions if I truely was dead._ Maybe it was someone else, someone who looked just like me...

Not a chance. No one looked like me; I was the weirdo, the gothic rocker.

I stood there in silence a while longer, before a familiar feeling filled me. I was bored, I had just found out that I was somehow dead, and yet I was BORED.

I laughed bitterly. Of course something terrible would happen to me and not one of the perfect little clones back in town. I was different so it made sense that I would be picked for some tragedy.

No sense in waiting here for no reason. I reached back to flip my now-cyan hair, and was surprised at how hot it was.

_"Geez!" _I muttered, nursing my burning hand. Note to self: Dont touch fire hair. -{Note From Ember: It eventually stopped burning me after a decade or two...}-

I huffed off down the coblestone path out of the cemetary, kicking loose rocks out of my way.

Where was I supossed to go, I couldnt go home, not like this.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

I found my guitar near the site of the crash. Oddly, it's still perfectly in tact and its got these odd new buttons on it! I strapped it to my back and wandered into the city.

I sat on the curb and began to play, the case open at my feet. I'd seen it done in movies and figured it was worth trying. Hopefully no one would recognize me, but how could they?

Two hours later I had earned fifty-six dollars and twenty-nine cents. It wasn't much, but it should be enough for a decent apartment for the night.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_Or a crappy hotel room not fit for a sewer rat... _I thought miserably as I sat on the edge of a torn-up cot. On the west side of Amity, there is a crumbling down (insert swear word of your choice here) sick excuse for a hotel. It's called the StellaRain, and it's disgusting....but cheap.

I managed to pay for three days rent. Not much, but I could earn more in that amount of time.

I had figured out how to make invisability turn on and off. It was pretty sweet and had helped me nab a drunk man's laptop from a pub.

So here I am, googling my 'symptoms'.

_Loading..._

_.._

_._

_Loading..._

_.._

_._

_Error, connection lost._

I swore loudly.

_.._

_._

_Connection back on line._

_.._

_._

The results finally came. And you'll never believe what it says.

**Ghosts.**

_I'm a ghost????_

* * *

Review, I really need something nice right now, I'm kinda depressed.


	5. Returning to Amity

**Yeah it's late. If you want the official excuse, look at my profile...its under the thing that says ":NOTE:" On a more positive note, only 2 more chapters of this story till its done! :)**

* * *

**Returning to Amity**

Took me twenty-five years to build up the reputation I have now in the Zone. Finding the Zone had been easy enough and from there, my lair had become my world. The one place that my music was all that mattered. I had gigs there that drew in the entire spectral crowd! It was then that they suggested I return to the human realm to pursue music. I had my doubts, but who was I to argue?

I visited my home first, invisibly of course. Mr. and Mrs. Wells were watching an old movie together in the family room. They had acquired more white hair and wrinkles that I had ever seen in my life/afterlife.

Maddie was gone—moved out and married I supposed. _Maddie…_

I fumbled through the worn address book quickly, locating her new address in Amity. Maddie Fenton. Wonder who the loser she suckered into marriage is. Slinging my guitar over my shoulder, I was on my way.

It wasn't hard to find the house—it had a giant hunk of scrap metal on top of it. Fenton Works blazed in neon green, obnoxious and oh so Maddie-like.

I slid through the wall and emerged in the living space of the house. A girl—who I almost mistook for Maddie—was scanning her eyes across a laptop screen.

Maddie, the girl's mother I assumed, sat on the couch. She had cut her hair short, and there were thin lines etched into her face. Yep, she was getting older. The part that surprised me most about her appearance was the awful, puke-worthy jumpsuit she wore. Bleh.

A gadget sat in her palm and her attention was focused on it, eyes like twin lazers.

Perhaps she had remembered today was the anniversary of my death day, and was creating something in my honor. A smirk played at my lips. Oh yes, I was definitely that special. Maddie was the responsible one, so of course she probably had plans to drive out to the grave later. Maybe flip through old photo albums? Cry her eyes out?

"Ghost detected." Shit. The gadget croaked, electronic voice high and annoyingly cheery.

At that moment, a boy with shaggy black hair stumbled into the room. His eyes blue eyes made me freeze in place, wiping away all my thoughts of the dangers the device presented me. Was this boy Maddie's son?

My adoptive sister moaned. "Danny, it's still keying into you! I just don't understand!"

The teen laughed, but there was something off about the sound. Almost as if he were hiding something. My perfect stepsister didn't even notice, frustratedly poking at the device with a screwdriver.

"I'm going to the movies with Tucker, ok?" He asked, edging out of the room.

"Wait," Maddie stopped him.

Here it was. She's going to tell him about how special today is, and how he must spend it with family.

Maddie waved her hand absentmindedly. "Never mind. Go ahead, I don't think we have plans today."

Wait.

Nothing?

_We will always remember. _

That's what the inscription on my grave had said, right?

On my death day, was it even possible that they had…forgotten me?

* * *

**Hope people are still reading this. Thanks for your time, and sorry for the wait.**

**-Nina**


	6. Remember Me

**Last legit chapter. But there is still and EPILOGUE on the way eventually. (Hopefully soon) Enjoy!**

* * *

**Remember Me**

It sent me into a rage, something unlike anything I had ever experienced. I believe the term 'seeing red' accurately explains my feelings at that moment. I wasn't entirely myself that moment, you see. I seemed to...lose my grip on those thin shreds of sanity that I had been depending on.

I struck up a concert, in the middle of the park. Ha. I park within Amity Park. Lame as it gets, huh?

I got a crowd, all excited and eager about my music. They liked me, and I liked the attention. As I strummed along to that last of the songs I had written, a thought flitted across my mind. People were all the same. Why would these people ever remember me if my own family had frozen me out of their memory in just a few decades? They wouldn't.

Anger pulsed through me, a flaw I was well aware of. Sure, the teachers told me it would get me in trouble sometime in life, but I'm sure they didn't it would take until after my death to cause such a problem...

My power, something I didnt really understand yet, mixed with my temper. The result? The crowd became mine to command. Now, give me some credit. I could have had them do anything: give me money, elect me ruler, or even kill their loved ones. I just wanted to be famous. Cemented in their minds. Remembered.

That was only the first of my many brain-washing concerts. Wow, I'm sure a lot of singers would like to say their singing altered someones way of thinking. I altered thousands of minds to love me and my music. To never forget me.

Life was good...maybe too good. Fame went to my head, what can I say? I kept wanting more. It just...it just wasn't enough. Maybe it was the fact that my own stepsister didn't recognize me, even if only a few parts of my appearance had changed. My voice hadn't. She never came to a concert...but her daughter did.

That day I made sure to ensnare the crowd, but not because if Jazz Fenton. No, I cant take credit for that. I didn't even realize she was there until she was under my spell. But it gave me a wickedly wonderful sense of power.

When her son came to one of my concerts, what did you expect me to do? Ignore him? Hell no. Turns out my nephew was a halfa. Bent on getting rid of me. Now, I couldn't have that. I hadn't achieved the fame I felt I was destined for. It was too soon for my singing career to end. Not now that it was finally taking off. So I distracted him. Made him think he was in love with his gothic best friend. (Honestly, the whole thing was hilarious, the awkwardness between two friends who are meant to stay just friends? Priceless.)

At some point, I lost it. His stupid friend (the one with that painfully awful voice) disgraced my newest song. The crowd forgot me, I felt empty inside. Alone. Forgotten. Now, I couldn't have that, could I? No. I had to fight back. Retaliate. Use some of that fighting spirit I had been so well known for in my life.

Apparently I picked a fight with the wrong person. A teenager with a hero complex that could give those comic characters a run for their money. Stupid dipstick. He beat me fair and square. I'm not too proud to admit to a failure. If there's one thing I learned at that blasted orphanage, it was that when life hits you hard, you just got to brush off your jeans and keep going. Get over the past 'cause your chances of changing it are nonexistant.

When he released me back into the ghost zone (after I got out of that God awful thermos) I did what the hero would least expect. I went right back through the portal. (Invisibly of course, I didn't have a death wish).

I meant to confront Maddie, once and for all. To move on, get past this blockade in my life...well, afterlife to be more specific I guess. I made it to the second floor, and as I stalked down the hallway I heard something. A grunt of pain, and what sounded like grinding teeth. I noticed a light underneath the far door. I phased my face through, not wanting to bring the ice cold aura of the rest of my body into the room.

Maddie's son sat on his bed, wrapping a thick bandage around his upper arm. A bit of green and red blood seeped through and I had to fight to keep from gasping. Had I done that? Was I responsible for my nephew's injury? Shame coursed through me. This wasn't what I had wanted.

I just wanted recognition, remembrance, closure. I hadn't gotten it. Instead I had caused someone, and innocent hero to make things worse, pain. This would make sure he never forgot me. But...

That wasn't how I wanted to be remembered.

* * *

**Until next time,**

**Nina**

**I hope it was worth the wait, if not I still appreciate any constructive critism you have to offer. Thanks for your time!**


End file.
